far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 478 - Tour Guide
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 478 - Tour Guide is the four-hundred seventy-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Livestream Charity Drive Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole in a Winter Wonderland, and correctly remembers the day is May 4th. Remembering FarLandsorBust.com, Kurt suggests going over there and thinking one day the overviewer will be updated. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $37,392.50 and Kurt wants to reach $50,000 for FLoB-athon at the end of June. Separate from his weekly livestreams, Kurt would also stream Far Lands or Bust. Thinking if he reaches 2,000 likes on the video, Kurt would do fundraiser livestreams. Saying that the likes will not really help him, Kurt just wants to gauge response. Question: I know you've talked about GTA V, but you haven't expressed much interest in it. Would you consider playing it with PauseUnpause and Vintage Beef? Certainly not playing the singleplayer, Kurt finds a perfect circular pit. With sixty-five gigabytes necessary for the multiplayer, Kurt thinks that is absurd. However, an upgrade to his 120 gigabyte drive is on the way. Knowing there are multiple groups playing, Kurt says that he thinks he might join on heists. Question: Have you ever thought of making a Minecraft server dedicated to Far Lands or Bust, potentially where you purchase items in games that go to Child's Play Charity? The donation idea would be against the EULA, despite Kurt not seeing an enforcement. A lot of people who have had public servers have had to take them down as they take a lot of maintenance. Even a Patreon server would take a lot of time for Kurt. Question: What is or was your favorite exhibit at the Field Museum, as a kid I loved the dinosaurs Noting they have Sue now, the most complete t-rex skeleton, Kurt talks about how often fake bones re-create dinosaur bones. He used to think there was real lava, and he always liked the Egyptian section. A façade of a pyramid is in the museum, and Kurt thought it was real too. The largest meteor is there, and the Field Museum sponsored TheBrainScoop online. Kurt's old astronomy club has fragments of the meteor that blew up over Russia. Again, there was a coal mine replica that Kurt thought was real. Question: How did you get into graphic design, and did you go to college for it? Kurt was going to college and was unsure what he wanted to do, and there was a 'graphic art' department. Graphic art is about the printing side, not the art side. It often has to work with the technical side of the website, and both sides have to work together. Some of what he did at college is being used by Kurt now, and his learning was not for naught. Question: My girlfriend and I have come to the conclusion that you are adorable, we were wondering what is your favorite compliment to receive? What is your favorite compliment to give? Not thinking he was attempting to be adorable, Kurt thinks being told he is funny is his favorite compliment. He likes giving the same compliment. Question: Do you have any advice for my sister and her fiancé who are moving to the Far Lands of Chicago, being you are formerly from Chicago, best places to eat, entertainment, anything Kurt suggests leaving early for work, and realizes he got turned around. The museums are top notch, and says the best pizza is Lou Manalti's. Kurt suggests seeing a White Sox game and not a Cubs game, and suggests asking his sister. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 26 - Dark Knight and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 59 - Easter Chickens.